


Stuck in a Landslide

by chemically_yours



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Communication, F/M, Kink Discovery, Rape Fantasy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex, couples actually talking about miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: Post-series. Levy discovers an unexpected kink. Gajeel doesn't understand at first, but Levy is happy to explain it to him. Then they figure things out together.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139
Collections: Sweet Smutthings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is tagged dub/non- con, all of the actual sex that occurs in this fic is 100% consensual. I did my best to make that as clear as possible, but this fic still revolves around a rape fantasy kink and I know that can be triggering. If this isn't your cup of tea, please close the tab now.

Levy ran down the street as fast as she could, but no matter how hard she worked her legs it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t going anywhere. The buildings all blurred together in the dark. Air burned through her lungs, searing her insides as she struggled to get enough oxygen to keep going. The laughter that sounded behind spurred Levy to go faster, though she wasn’t sure why. Nothing about this seemed right. Where were all the people?

Her thoughts flew away into the monochromatic ether, unable to take root long enough to leave more than a nagging sense of wrongness. She should feel safe, protected even, according to her head, but the blind terror held her too tightly in its grip. She tripped on a stone and the laughter came closer. From one heartbeat to the next he was on her, accompanied by the sharp tang of metal.

Levy tried to fight, to kick, to scream, but no sound came out. There was no sound anywhere at all. Tears streamed freely down her face and she didn’t even understand why. She was safe. This was familiar and yet she knew nothing like this had ever happened before.

Her clothes were gone in a blink and there was nothing between them, no protection, no help. But why would she need help? She couldn’t remember but she was sure she was safe. None of this made sense, and arousal and terror warred inside as her legs were pulled apart. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“You’re mine now, little fairy.”

The tears came harder and she thrashed about, crying against his hold.

“Levy.”

No. No, no, no. This wasn’t happening. Hands grabbed at her, shook her. Yes. That was good, but it wasn’t right. There was no escape, no way out.

“Levy!”

He entered her.

Levy woke up abruptly and struck out at the dark figure leaning over her. She ignored the accompanying grunt and curse as she continued to struggle to freedom. Slowly the hands gripping her legs resolved into bedsheets.

“Levy, calm down. It’s okay.”

Levy looked up and finally noticed Gajeel sitting in front of her on the bed. He rubbed at his chin with one hand and held the other out toward her, palm up. Oh. She registered the tears cooling on her cheeks. It’d all been a dream.

Without wasting another second Levy launched herself at Gajeel, pressing her face into his neck. He curled his arms around her and whispered softly against her hair. This was good. This was how it was supposed to be. She shook and inhaled the metallic scent that clung to him. Safe. That smell meant she was safe. Finally, Gajeel pulled far enough away to wipe tears from her eyes.

“There ya are. You want to tell me what that was all about?”

Levy froze. She didn’t know how to even begin answering that question. She hadn’t seen Gajeel as an enemy in years and she’d hardly ever had any nightmares about the night he'd attacked Team Shadow Gear, even when it had first happened. And she’d certainly never imagined anything like that happening. She shook her head vigorously. There was no way she could ever admit to what she had just dreamed.

“Levy,” Gajeel said in a tone of voice that tried to be gentle despite its gruff quality. “Ya nearly punched me out when I woke you, and whatever you were dreaming, it terrified you. I can smell your fear. You shouldn’t bottle it up. You can tell me, whatever it was.”

Levy remained silent in his arms. He was right, of course. It wouldn’t be healthy to pretend this dream never happened. She’d read enough books to know how that plot would pan out. Hiding things and feelings from your partner was another cliché that she’d always thought herself above. But this wasn’t simply trying to ignore annoying habits or neglecting to mention a past romantic entanglement. None of her books had prepared her for this.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true, she reflected, remembering some of the erotica she had read over the years. Rape fantasy was on a completely different scale from silk scarves and fuzzy handcuffs though. She’d never seen herself as the kind of person who enjoyed power dynamics, especially none leaning in that direction. This called for research. First thing in the morning Levy would head for the library and start exploring whatever literature she could find. There wouldn’t be much, she knew, but maybe she could see if Laki would have lunch with her. Laki made no secret of her predilections, so surely she’d be willing to advise Levy on how to proceed.

“Your mind is whirling faster than the speed of light. I can practically feel it,” Gajeel murmured against her collarbone. Levy hadn’t even noticed him putting her back down on the bed. Fragments of the dream echoed in his weight on top of her body. It was a comfort even as it sent a shiver down her spine. Gajeel grinned above her. “Do you want me to take your mind off things?”

The moonlight flashed silver off his piercings and Levy found herself nodding before she could fully think it through. Gajeel’s hand rubbed circles on her thigh, his fingers skimming over the bottom of her sleep shorts. “I’m not hearing an answer.” Levy blushed, arousal and shame warring to make her redder. She’d just fantasized about this man violating her and now here he was in their bed waiting for her explicitly stated consent before he so much as kissed her. How could she have ever dreamed about him in that light?

She’d turned him into a criminal in her subconscious when he gave no indication of getting violent with her since joining Fairy Tail. She was such a liar, telling Gajeel she trusted him, that she loved him, while those private thoughts danced around. He frowned into the silence between them and removed his hand. The loss left Levy cold. Her chest constricted tight and more tears stung the back of her eyes. A tiny plea escaped her lips and she surged up to meet him. They kissed and kissed, sucking and nipping at each other’s lips with a frenzied desperation that couldn’t last.

Eventually they settled back on the bed with Gajeel’s hips cradled between her legs. Levy moaned and pressed up against his hardness. He rutted back briefly before dropping down to whisper in her ear.

“If you don’t’ want to talk about the nightmare, then maybe you want to tell me about the part before. When I woke up I could smell how wet you were. I almost woke you then. It must have been something good with how damp your panties are even now.”

He reached down and pressed a hand against her to emphasize his point. In the immediate confusion upon waking, Levy hadn’t even noticed, but now it seemed impossible to ignore how slick she was. She cried out at the pressure and leaned up to remove her tank top.

“Gajeel. Please. Please. I need…”

She trailed off around a moan. Gajeel’s tongue flickered lightly over her nipple before his whole mouth closed down around it. Levy arched her back up and pressed herself into his mouth. She tugged at his hair with her tiny hands, using her grip to keep him in place. A tug, and now her bottoms were off as well. Gajeel rubbed his thumb along the seam of her lower lips. He raised his hand to suck her flavor from his thumb and chuckled darkly. Levy flushed and wiggled her hips at the sound.

“Gi hi hi. Look at the mess you’ve made of yourself. You sure you don’t want to tell me about your dream?”

“Gajeel, please. I’m ready. Please don’t tease me.”

Her legs were pulled out from under her and then Gajeel’s hair was tickling her thighs. She felt his breath against her mound, his lips brushing against her as he spoke.

“But you know how fun it is to tease. Last chance to tell me what you were dreaming.”

He looked up at her expectantly from between her legs. His tongue poked out to lick at her lightly. Levy gasped as he spread her open with his fingers and began licking in broad strokes. His tongue stud connected with her clit and she felt herself getting even wetter. It was always so good when he did this. He kept his movements quick and light, too gentle to do anything more than wind her up even more. The pleasure built and plateaued, so close to completion but not quite there. The bastard knew it, too, the way he kept his tongue busy tasting her folds and occasionally dipping inside her entrance, moving everywhere but her clit. Frustration burned through her. She was so close, right on the knife’s edge of pleasure. It would be so easy for him to tip her over the brink like this. He moved back up to kiss her deeply. A finger entered her at the same time as her nipple was caught in a light pinch. His eyes glowed red in the dark of the room and he brushed a finger just to the side of her clit, intent on continuing his tease. Levy tried to move her hips to chase the sensation but her goal remained just out of reach. Gajeel added another finger and leaned back down to nuzzle at her.

“You sure seemed worked up there, Babe. I’d like to think this is all me, but I guess I’ll never know. Ah, well. S’pose I’ll just drag this out and make sure I’m the only thing you can think about. “

A scream welled up in Levy as he removed the fingers and kissed her thigh. Levy knew from experience that Gajeel could keep his word on that. He’d done it before, kept her on edge for hours and teased until she was a begging, sobbing mess. Desperation overtook Levy as she remembered the last time. No. She couldn’t take that right now. She didn’t want him to gently tease her. She wanted him to press her down into the mattress and ravage her. She wanted a rough animalistic fucking like she’d been about to get in her dream, and she wanted it now.

“It was just you! The dream! It was all you, the whole time! Please!” Levy nearly cried with relief when Gajeel stopped and pulled up. Finally. Surely now he would give her what she wanted. However, when the ravishing didn’t immediately commence Levy was forced to open her eyes. Gajeel rested his hands on her propped knees.

“Levy, what do you mean ‘the whole time?’” Gajeel’s voice was steady, despite how worked up he had to have been by now. He looked her in the eyes and Levy knew that however she answered the question he would accept it, though they would both know the truth. Not answering would be just as good as confirming the suspicion she could see building on his face. Levy swallowed thickly in the sudden quiet. She’d messed up. She needed to do damage control and fix this now. That would only happen by starting with the truth.

“I didn’t dream about anyone else tonight.” Gajeel was off her in an instant, across the room and looking at her in horror. “Wait just a min-“

“You dreamed about me hurting you,” Gajeel interrupted her. It wasn’t a question. He continued, ignoring her shaking head. “I could smell how scared you were! I hurt you and then you just let me touch you like that? How could you even stand to be in the same room as me?!” He pulled on his boxers with shaking hands.

“It wasn’t like that.” Levy whispered.

“Don’t tell me it wasn’t! You were fighting. You punched me.” Gajeel grabbed a pair of pants and shirt and started heading for the door. Levy’s breath caught as she realized he was leaving. She leapt from the bed and clutched at his wrist.

“Don’t leave.” It would have been easy for Gajeel to shrug her off and push his way out of the apartment. Instead he stood still, the only movement came from his heaving chest. Levy took a step closer and wrapped tightly around his arm.

“Let go.” Though his face was hidden by his long mane of hair, Levy could hear the pain is his voice. Tears welled up in her <strike>e</strike>yes in response.

“You wanted to know what I was dreaming.”

“I guess this is one of those ‘be careful what you wish for’ moments.”

“Come back to bed and I’ll tell you.”

"You didn’t want to before.”

“No, I didn’t,” she agreed. “I was planning on doing some research to figure things out for myself first. But we should talk now.”

Gajeel winced and Levy realized that wasn’t the best phrasing. For a moment she remained silent to organize her thoughts. She had to be careful with her approach to this conversation. Gajeel already knew part of it, and he was probably piecing together what had happened. The challenge for Levy would be in getting Gajeel to understand that she had liked it. As he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, Levy knew there were two options before her. Option A would involve her sitting next to him and holding his hand and explaining that a dream was just a dream and the mind came up with all sorts of insane scenarios. He’d resist her gentle tone but ultimately give in because he loved her and wouldn’t end things between them over a dream. He’d be cautious around her for a few days before they eventually both forgot the incident and moved on.

Levy decided to go with option B and roughly shoved Gajeel flat on his back. His surprise lasted long enough for Levy to get his pants half off before he sat up enough to question her. “The hell are you doing?”

Levy grinned between his legs.

“It’s not fair if I’m naked and you’re not. Take your clothes off so we can get comfortable.” Gajeel looked like he was about to argue but another tug had him complying. Pleased with his cooperation, Levy clambered back up onto the bed and settled astride his waist. His hands automatically came up, but he paused before he let himself grab onto her hips. She grabbed his hands and set them there herself.

“I was running through a deserted city, in the dream.” Gajeel’s gaze jerked away from the sight of his hands on her body. He looked up at her in curiosity. “I couldn’t really remember why I was running at first. I just knew I had to run, to get away and hide somewhere. You were chasing me.” He looked away in shame. “It was weird. On some level I was aware that what was happening wasn’t reality, but I was so immersed in panic that I couldn’t remember what exactly was wrong. I was afraid, but I also knew I was safe.” Gajeel had probably been curled around her on the bed. Most likely, that was what triggered the sex part of the dream.

“I hurt you. Even if it was just a dream, some version of me hurt you. We may have tried to move on, to move past what I did in Phantom, but we can’t ever erase it. It was stupid of us to try.”

Anger ripped through Levy. This man under her was barely a shadow of the man she loved, willing to give up and give into his despair. She wouldn’t stand for it. Her Gajeel was strong and brave, an indomitable force of nature. If she needed to be brave to get him through this then fine. She could be bold.

“I liked it! In the dream, you didn’t hurt me, because I liked it!”

Silence reigned at her pronouncement. Gajeel stared at her with wide, astonished eyes. His mouth gaped with the inability to find words. “What?” He finally managed to choke out. Levy felt her skin heat, but she needed to get this out. She placed a hand over his where he still clung to her hip.

“You’re always so gentle with me. With everyone else you’re brash and rough, but when we're alone you treat me like I’m made of glass. You’ve never even left a hickey on me.” It was true, too. She’d never realized it had bothered her so much until this moment.

“I just want you to know how important you are.”

“I know. And I love it when you make love to me like that, soft and gentle and sweet. But it doesn’t always have to be like that.” She gripped his hand tighter and guided it along her body, coming to stop over her breast. She pressed down until he was squeezing what little her chest had to offer. “You can get rough with me. Sometimes I want you to.” Levy felt something like triumph when she leaned back and felt her ass brush against his slowly stiffening cock.

She leaned back to brush with more purpose. “It feels like you might like that idea too.” Gajeel only moaned in response. She leaned back to reach the night table drawer and pulled out a condom, her sides burning at the stretch. Moving back upright, she reached behind her and got him ready then held him steady while she aligned her hips. He slid inside her easily, her body still ready from his earlier attention. Gajeel’s hips pressed up, pushing in deeper, almost too deep to be pleasurable. She cried out and panted, feeling the expanse of his cock inside of her. After another moment, she sat up and started riding him slowly, the way she normally did.

“This is good.” Up. “This is fantastic.” Down. “And if this is the way you like it,” Up. “That’s okay.” Down. “But.” Up. “We can also do it like this.” Levy slammed her hips down. She pistoned herself up and down as quickly as she could, riding him fast and hard.

Gajeel’s hips stuttered, before picking up the rhythm. “Yeah, that’s good Levy. So damn good.”

“In the dream, you caught me. You were on top of me, pressing me into the ground and I was scared because I didn’t know what was about to happen, but it was exciting too. I tried to fight back, but I was powerless to stop you and you said I was yours and it was so good, Gajeel.” She missed a beat and lost their rhythm. Gajeel leaned up as she slowed down and began biting at her chest. Light nips that progressed into stronger bites as Gajeel tested the waters. Levy cried out and clenched down in orgasm with a particularly hard bite.

Gajeel sat up fully, holding her in his lap and panting into her neck while she spasmed around his cock. “You actually really like that?” Gajeel was breathless with disbelief. Levy nodded and clung to him. As her high began to dissipate she noticed the way his body trembled around her and realized he was still hard inside her. She clenched her muscles experimentally.

“Levy,” he hissed.

“Sorry Gajeel, but I don’t think I can ride you anymore. You’ll have to do the work now.”

Gajeel chuckled and tipped them down onto the bed. “You sure? We can stop if you’re tired.”

Sometimes Levy could hardly believe this man.

“Gajeel. I want you to fuck me like you mean it. I want you to make me scream. I want-”

She cut off to gasp as Gajeel began to move. He took her hard, thrusting as fast as he could. Levy moaned in encouragement and moved her leg to rest on his shoulder, spreading herself for him. He leaned down to kiss her with a brutal thrust of tongue. He stayed close, panting into her mouth, sharing the air between them. Looking in his eyes, Levy realized that she’d never seen him like this before. Levy wondered if Gajeel had ever really let go around her before now. She doubted it. She’d thought he had liked things that way, soft and controlled, but she could see now he’d been letting fear control his actions. He’d been so afraid of hurting her that he’d clearly kept his passions wound tight all this time. Levy was ashamed for missing it for so long. She made a promise to herself then, as Gajeel thrust deep and finished, that from now on she would pay better attention. She’d been selfish until now, taking all of Gajeel’s tenderness and love without ever questioning whether there was anything she could give him back.

Rolling away, Gajeel moved to dispose of the condom and begin clean up. Levy lay a moment longer basking in satisfaction before getting up to make use of the bathroom herself. When they returned to bed he stared down at her, frowning and biting his lip. He traced a thumb just over the top of the curve of her breast. “I marked you up pretty good.”

If he’d been shooting for aloofness, he’d missed it by a mile. Levy smiled sweetly and pulled him down to her. “Mmm. I’ll look in the morning, but from the feel of things, I’ll have to stick to high necks and scarves for a week or so.” Yawning, Levy shifted the sheets around until they were both nestled in their warmth. “How do you feel?”

Gajeel was taken aback by her question.

“You’re the one covered in bruises. I’m fine.” He stroked his hand down her cheek. “You sure you’re okay?”

Levy pressed closer until there was hardly any space between them. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of sweat and skin and allowed it to center her. “That was really, really good, but it was also very intense for us. I’m still going to the library to do research tomorrow. I’ll look to see if there are more things for us to try, if you want to do this sort of thing again, that is?”

“Yeah.” He squeezed her tight in his arms. “Yeah, I would. I never thought you’d like it like this though.”

Levy pressed a kiss to his chest. “Give me some time and I’ll show you all sorts of things I think I would like.”

“Gi hi hi, I look forward to it Shorty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy gets a little fantasy fulfillment.

~Several Months Later~

Levy shivered as she walked home from the guild hall. She’d stayed later than she had meant to, but it was difficult to pull herself away from her friends to return to a silent apartment. Gajeel and Lily had been away on a job for nearly a week and the apartment had gotten very lonely without them there. But, she thought cheerily, they would be home in a day or two and then she and Gajeel could go out to have a nice dinner. Her pace picked up a bit as her thoughts continued on to what they would do after dinner, provided that Lily made himself scarce.

The warmth of such good thoughts faded and goosebumps rose up on her arms as she approached an abandoned brick building near the edge of town. The company it had housed had gone bankrupt last month and nobody had rented it since. So for now it sat, serving no purpose other than to creep out everyone that walked past it. The structure seemed to physically draw her eyes, though Levy was sure it was just her overactive imagination making the shadow move. 

The hand reached out and wrapped around her waist before she was passed the door. She inhaled and another hand covered her mouth before she could turn it into a scream. The door to the building slammed behind her as she was dragged back into the darkness.

“Gi hi hi.”

Levy froze at the familiar sound and let herself be carried into the central room of the building. Candles illuminated the space from a collection of desks and chairs abandoned to dust. A large support column in the middle of the room stood out with a blanket laid out in front of it. There was a lumpy duffle bag set to the side and Levy wasn’t sure what could possibly be in it.

(_I want you to surprise me. I don’t want to know when the attack is coming. Just make sure that when you grab me I know that it’s you._)

They stopped just in front of the wooden beam. “I’m gonna take my hand off your mouth. If you scream, you’ll be punished. Are you gonna scream?” Levy shook her head as best she could with the hand so firmly clamped against her face. She breathed in deep when the hand was removed, but remained silent as her wrists were grabbed and dragged up over her head. The man pressed her to the wooden beam, keeping her wrists crossed. When he pulled back metal braces took his place in keeping her wrists secured. She pulled at them, but the cool steel was unforgiving and impossible to escape. She was trapped.

(_I want bondage for this. “What kind of rope do you-“ Not rope. I want it to be you. I want metal._)

Hands roamed over the planes of her body, erasing any doubt as to the nature of what was about to happen. She could feel his erection through their clothes as he pressed himself against her rear. His hands smoothed over her thighs, dragging her dress up. The cold air hit her and made her more aware of how wet she was already. Metal pressed unforgivingly into her flesh as she renewed her struggle against the cuffs. The wandering fingers stopped when they met no further resistance. She could feel his eyes on her as he pulled back to stare at her bare skin. There was a gruff curse behind her. Levy felt pride swell up at being able to startle the man behind her. The mood shifted back into place as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Well, look at you. Here I thought you were a sweet, innocent little thing, but you’re prancing about in that little dress without any panties on like a slut.”

Shame rose up hot and sharp at his words. It was true. What kind of person was she to go about like this? Slut. Her mind echoed the word, going hot and fuzzy with it.

A firm smack to her ass brought her back into focus. Fingers dug in to knead at her rump. Instinct had her pressing into it before she could realize what she was doing. Levy caught herself when the man behind her moaned his approval. She shook her head and shifted her body forward towards the beam and away from her captor. She received another smack for her trouble.

“Don’t act all shy now. We both know what you really are.” He gripped her about the waist and dragged her back onto his body. Levy tried to squirm, to get away, but it only served to force her to rub up against him. He chuckled darkly. “Dress like a tramp, lean into it like a whore. Hell, you’re even soaking wet and practically begging for it.”

His fingers moved between her thighs to tangle in the curls there. Slut. Her blood thrummed with it.

(_I like it when you call me names. Rough me up a bit. Make me feel dirty._)

Levy felt herself get slicker as he prodded against her. He pushed in smoothly, just a single finger, all the way in and removed it completely. She cried out at the loss before she could stop herself. In retaliation she kicked out behind her. The resulting grunt would have been more satisfying if her leg hadn’t been caught on the downswing. She tilted and lost her balance, kept up by the cuffs on her wrists and the grip on her leg. Time slowed down as her eyes caught on her bound wrists and all sensation became focused there. There would be bruises now. Awareness came back with the snick of her zipper being pulled down and the air rushing in to meet her sweat-slicked back. Her dress pulled down at her feet and she hadn’t even realized she was standing again.

Rough hands found her exposed chest to rub and pinch at her nipples. Panting out a groan, she twisted her body this way and that, trying to escape the relentless assault. Relief at her nipples’ release quickly cycled back to shame and excitement as a hand moved back to her entrance. This time he persisted, finger fucking her slowly at first. A thumb pressed circles on her clit with firm pressure that had Levy moaning.

“Please.” Wait, no. She wasn’t supposed to want this. She tried again. “No. Please, no.” The fingers left her. Frustration made her shake. She was close like this, it would only take a little more. “Wait, no. I need.” She couldn’t remember what she was supposed to say anymore.

Fabric rustled behind her and another zipper was being opened. Her breath caught. Hot and cold warred in her body at his next words.

“Don’t worry. I know what you need. A slut like you needs to be fucked hard.”

He pulled her waist back and kicked her feet apart. Between one breath and the next he was inside of her. She cried out against the sudden intrusion. True to his word, he didn’t give her time to adjust before he was pulling out and shoving back inside. His fingers pressed bruises into her skin. The metal cuffs dug into her wrists as she tugged down on them. Her nipples tingled as the force of his thrusts jiggled her body. He reached up to pinch at her again.

Her body was an inferno, set ablaze by the man taking her from behind. His mouth descended on her neck, biting and sucking at her tender flesh. A finger was back on her clit, softer this time, but rubbing to match his rapid thrusts. She struggled to breathe in enough air. The grunts behind her raised to a crescendo.

“Levy, fuck. Yes, Levy.”

Hot breath washed over her and he pressed his face into the juncture of her shoulder and neck. He stilled to a shuddering stop accompanied by a gush of warmth inside her. Levy cried out and thrust forward to grind against the hand now palming her mound. Climax hit hard as he pulled out and his spent semen trickled down her thigh.

(_“Anything else?” I…I don’t want you to wear a condom for this…if that’s okay with you? “Are you sure?” I want to feel you. All of you._)

He pulled away from her slowly, but as soon as they were no longer joined Levy’s legs gave out. She hung suspended by the cuffs for only a moment before strong, familiar arms wrapped back around her for support. Floating, her mind drifted over no particular thought. Distantly, she registered being freed and gently laid out on the blanket. She shivered, the cold of the room seeming more intense suddenly. A blanket, soft and warm, was swaddled around her and a bottle of juice appeared in her vision.

“Do you need help sitting up?”

Levy frowned in concentration as she leaned forward. She flopped back down heavily, giving into the lassitude that filled her body. Warm, happy words were murmured into her hair and she was lifted up and made to drink. The juice seemed sweeter than it had at breakfast this morning. His arms stayed curled around her as they settled back down.

“ 'm good.”

The words were thick on her tongue, it was an effort to push them out. More kisses were pressed onto her temple and her wrists were rubbed gently with lotion.

“Love you,” she whispered into his chest. She received a proper kiss this time.

“Love you too. Let me know when you’re ready to move. I’ll carry you home.”

That sounded lovely to Levy. The fog had begun to lift a bit from her mind, but she wasn’t quite ready to leave it completely behind yet. Perhaps they could take a bath together when they got back home.

(_Have a safe trip. I’ll see you in a week. “Levy.” What’s wrong? “When I get back, be ready for me.” But how will I know what day you’re getting home? “You won’t. Gi hi hi.”_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My New Year's Resolution was to finally post some of the WIP fics that are clogging up my hard drive. This one has been finished for over 2 years. I'm so glad to finally upload it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://chemically-yours.tumblr.com/


End file.
